Serena and a Normal Life?
by MeatBallHead aka Ally
Summary: A battle goes wrong and Sailor Moon is hit.


Chapter 1

The only chapter… NOT! Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! I am only legally authorized to

Claim the plot as my own.

In Tokyo there lived a girl named Tsukino Usagi. She's 16 ,5'2, has blond hair, blue eyes and is very out-going. She is clumsy, a crybaby and was once the champion of Justice, Sailor Moon. Until one day, when an evil being attacked Tokyo. Since Ms. Usagi has never, been the same.

We see four girls walking down the empty street heading for School at Juban High. Along side Usagi were Minako, Makoto and Ami.

Minako is 5'31/2 with blond hair, blue eyes and out-going as well.  
She is practically Usagi's twin.

Makoto is 5'8 with light brown eyes, light brown hair put in a sideways ponytail with a pink balled scrunchi, she is the strongest of the three, she is friendly until you mess with her or someone she cares about.

Ami is 5'2 with short blue hair, blue eyes, and a total bookworm.

On the other side of town the fourth friend was also heading to her school St. Lucy's an all girl catholic high school. Her name is Rei. She is 5'4 with raven colored hair, lavender eyes, and very temper mental. She also is considered to be a Psychic.

Juban High

"Hey Mako-chan! What's for lunch?" Usagi asked hungrily.

"Shrimp, rice balls, octopus, and some chocolate cookies for desert. Mako-chan replied.

All of a sudden they hear an explosion that came from the park.

"What was that?" Naru asked Usagi.

"I don't know, but stay here and the four of us will check it out" Usagi replied as Minako and Ami arrive on the scene.

"Okay, If you say so." Naru answered as they ran off in the direction in which the explosion came from.

"Scouts Transform!" Serena yelled as they got closer to where the monster is.

"Rei come to the park there was an explosion, get down here as quick as you can and transform." Ami said into the wrist communicator.

"Venus Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"Mercury Power Make-Up!"

"Moon Eternal Power Make-Up!"

"Hey, Stop Right There Evil Villain!" They all yell in unison.

"Who are you characters supposed to be?" The monster replied as it turned around.

"I'm the Warrior of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon and In The Name of the Moon I will punish you"

"We Are the Sailor Scouts minus One!" they yell just as she finished.

"Not anymore!" yelled Rei as she ran to Jupiter's side.

The monster then threw a ball of energy in Sailor Moons Direction, but she saw it coming and jumped out of the way. Jupiter then put her hands together and yelled

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap" she then throws a ball of lighting at the monster and hit it square in the chest.

"I Am Zippo The Catastrophic Catastrophe." He yelled as he threw another ball of energy this time at Sailor Mercury. Unfortunately for her she got hit in the leg lost her balance and fell backwards.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock" Venus yells then threw her orange ball of energy in the direction of Zippo. Zippo deflected the attack with his flames and sent it toward Jupiter who got hit in the arm.

"Mars Flame Sniper" Mars yelled as she shot her flaming arrow at Zippo hitting him in the head she the yelled "Now Sailor Moon!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Kiss" She yelled in attempt to wipe out Zippo, but instead it shot back at her and she flew about 50 feet and lands motionless to the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" they all yelled with concern, yet enraged and attacked Zippo all at once.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"

"Aqua Rhapsody"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution"

"Mars Flame Sniper"

They are successful in destroying Zippo as all of their attacks hit him in the chest; they then ran to Sailor Moon who was de-transformed and still motionless on the ground. Rei gets there first and shakes Usagi in attempt to wake her, but is unsuccessful. She waited for Jupiter as she was the only one able to pick her up. They ran to the hospital and de-transformed on their way to get Usagi help.

"Help us!" Minako yelled as the automated doors opened.

"What happened to her?" The doctor asked Makoto.

"She was attacked by a monster in the park she flew fifty feet and then landed on the ground."

Makoto replied

"Can I Get A Gurney In Here? We Have A Serious Head Trauma!" The Doctor yelled as he took Usagi from Makoto.

As he set Usagi on the Gurney he said "let me get a CBC, a CT scan, we'll see what other tests we may have to run after the CT scan." He looked back at her friends and noticed the frightened and concerned looks "She'll be fine I am specially trained in handling Head Traumas" he told them and went to Exam Room 1 where Usagi was.

They all looked at each other with a calmer expression then when they had arrived

To Be Continued

A/N St. Lucy's is not Rei's actual school


End file.
